Blossom
Blossom Blossom Utonium is one of the Powerpuff Girls and is one of the main characters from Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. She is the current girlfriend of Dexter. She and Mandy are considered as the two main characters from Bleedman. She originates from the cartoon network series: The Powerpuff Girls. In the Grim Tales she has stayed in a relationship with Dexter and married him, she probably then raised Mimi along with him. Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Blossom moved along with her sister Bubbles and Buttercup to Megavilleand went to the Megaville Elementary. While she was there she met a boy named Dexter and started a relationship with him. She followed Dexter to his lab where she discovered the android of Dee Dee, but got kicked out by Dexter from his lab. Blossom seeked more information by Otto, he traveled back in time with her and showed the past of Dexter. After Blossom gained the information of Dexter's past with Dee Dee and Mandark she went back to the real time. When she was outside alone she encountered a robot named GIR and suddenly was attacked by it's owner Bell. Eventually Mandark appeared along with some Clusters that attacked Blossom and kidnapped her. She was put by Mandark in a seal that filled itself with water so she would drown. Dexter eventually came to save her. After Dexter beated Mandark, he freed Blossom but he was too late since Blossom already died. When she was dead she was encountered by Grim who was ready to take her with him. But the spirit of Dee Dee came and asked Grim to let her stay alive and so he did. Dee Dee asked Blossom to take care of Dexter until she was back. Blossom was alive again and Mandark told Dexter that he also had a sister, and during his explaination he became mad and thought Dexter wanted to kill his sister. Mandark summoned a giant Cluster that attacked Dexter who became unconsious. Buttercup came to save him and defeated the Cluster, Mandark then activated many bombs to kill them and himself. The Megas came in the building to save the girls and Dexter and so they escaped while leaving Mandark behind. When she was at home she explained to Dexter that she once also had a sister but since she was unstable she died. A few days later Dexter was in a battle with a glob monster, but was saved by the girls. At school Blossom attended dance lessons and Dexter came too. Olga asked if there was a genius who could fix the light and Dexter replied he could do that. After fixing it, Blossom told Dexter that the real name of Olga was Lalavava Astronominov. Dexter was shocked because he found out that Olga was the younger sister of Mandark. After that he started to acting weird towards Blossom. At the science fair the clusters interupted the dance preformance and attacked everyone. Blossom evectuated some people. Shortly she encountered Bell again and went into a fight with her. Eventually Bell grabbed a weird machine and went into the hole in the middle of the podium and Blossom followed her. When she arrived at the bottom Bell was gone but one of the security guards gave her some glasses and allowed her to follow Bell and fight her. Later on, during the struggle against the Cluster monster, Blossom had somehow failed to diffuse the bomb that Bell has been carrying, causing it to detonate. As a result, Dexter had observed that Blossom, along with Buttercup, are in trouble. Whether she survived from the powerful explosion or not is yet to be revealed. In the Chapter 10 Arc, Blossom was seen chasing after Bell but noticed Samantha was chasing after her. Barely rescued by Buttercup, Blossom continues on the chase. Upon entering the main powercore, she confronts Bell by telling her not to do this foolish abjective, but Bell refuses. As Bell fires a Noisy Cricket she stole, Blossom throws a Dexterang at her to knock off the gun from her hands. Blossom then tries to snatch the bomb, but Bell tossed and slamed her to the ground. Since Blossom is no match for Bell's brute power, she decides to use her slick intelligence instead. She does this by taking off her shades and looking directly at GIR planting the bomb, preparing to fire her optic laser beams at him. Blossom then starts to reminisce one of her times she spent with Dexter, talking about how emotions affects one's outcomes, and how controlling emotions well can make a person see more clearly, allowing one to make understanding and decision-making more easier and quicker. At the same time, she suprisingly blocks and deflects Bell's attacks with ease while still focusing on firing her optic lasers at the central generator. After finally pinning Bell down, Blossom fires her laser beams straight at GIR. Blossom didn't fire her laser beams at GIR though, just the thing that controlled the bomb so it wouldn't go off. Bell suddenly ran to GIR in tears and hugged him. Blossom said "When I said I'm sorry I had to do that, you understand what I meant. Bell didn't reply then Blossom said "..Bell?" Looking back to Blossom while hugging GIR, Bell looks angrily at Blossom while GIR thinks of it as a scary face. Next, GIR insisted on being makng Bell be happy but Bell declined which made GIR exclaim "OO! War face?". Bell agreed with the war face then did something unexpected. She took off her black headband then put her headband on GIR around his head making him go into threat-response mode and making his priority to defend Bell. Blossom said they didn't have to do this and Bell agreed. But Blossom concluded that Bell didn't care, which was right. GIR indentified the hostile. Bell then began charging up energy, and Blossom saw that she did it too quickly. Bell remarked if Blossom was scared and then fired a massive laser beam from the palm of her hands, saying goodbye. Blossom was thinking as a strategy by saying to herself that the mega blast was high-impact but had slow angular velocity, the mega blast was too hot to be blocked, and that she had to move out of the way but said "Huh?" then "...What the--?" when she saw GIR going down and in front of the bomb while saying "High-impact. Slow angular velocity. Adjusting..." Then suddenly a shiny light blue disco ball appeared from inside head to the top of his head as GIR said "Calculating new approach vetors." then as Bell's mega blast collided into GIR's disco ball, he said "Charging..." and suddenly blue lights shined around him. The mega blast went toward Blossom while GIR was on his hands and knees while Bell blasted her mega blast at the disco ball. The mega blast was now split into 10 blasts that were going to Blossom and she couldn't move out of the way because all of the 10 blasts were around her and spaced out. GIR said "Firing pattern name: Disco Inferno." Blossom then tried to think of another strategy while worrying and sweating and while saying "First, dash ahead--no, wait... Move back, then... But--no, first, I have to go--if I went around there and.. And... And--!" Then Blossom thought to herself that she can't dodge them all and that she had to... block. She quickly blocked all of the 10 light blue mega blasts with her arms by swinging her arms up and down and closing her eyes, saying "YYYAAAAHHHHHHH!!" After Blossom smacked away the Disco Inferno blasts, her hands were terribly burned and laying on the ground, collapsed. Then Bell wanted revenge on Blossom because Bell lost Susan from their last fight. Blossom apoligized, but Bell stated that Blossom isn't sorry...yet. Blossom said to Bell that she just sounds so sad and was surprised when Buttercup came and blocked Bell's kick. Bell told Buttercup to get out her way or else she'll do it slowly but Buttercup said to go ahead and that she wasn't in any hurry. Bell then kicked Buttercup's left eye, making her bleed while Blossom screamed Buttercup's name. Buttercup told Blossom what was the big deal and that she was waiting for her little friend to stop TRYING to scare her and to ACTUALLY scare her. As Bell was powering up a blast and asking her if she wanted scary, Blossom saw Buttercup pushing Bell away making her fly back. Buttercup also said "...Yeah, scary'd be okay, I guess. But you can't always get what you want, right, Blossom? Like unburned hands?" Blossom thanked Buttercup as Bell crashed. Buttercup told her sister that this was serious and that Bell wasn't Bubbles as Blossom said that Bell was scared for GIR. Blossom then said sorry which Buttercup accepted and tied her hair up (badly). Blossom was about to help Buttercup with her wound but instead, Buttercup tied up her hands with her pants since she tore her pants. Blossom disagreed when Buttercup said that the blood was cool. Blossom rips a part of her pink shirt off and wraps the part of her pink shirt into a headband while putting it around Buttercup's head, also wrapping it around her sister's wound. The headband makes the bleeding stopped and Buttercup says that they made Samantha and Bell really angry. Blossom explains that she cut the power off and they may be re-grouping. Buttercup says that she likes it when Blossom's wrong but they made them really angry. Samntha then jumps down from the hole running towards them saying that if she belives her sister, because she's adorable. Blossom then says that power connection is severed. Samantha said that Blossom sounded like her boyfriend (Dexter), she learned quick, and that is adorable and clever. She also said that Blossom's forgetting that they have a machine with that level of sophistication. Bell corrects Samantha and said they have machines and that she saw a lot of parts available while brushing her arm off. Buttercup asked if they could still set the bomb off. Blossom said that Buttercup will like this. Blossom will go towards Samantha and use muscle while Buttercup will use a plan while fighting Bell and GIR. The Grim Tales From Down Below In this alternate time era, Blossom had survived the war and had engaged in some kind of relationship with Him that has given birth to a child, Mimi. After a battle for Mimi, Blossom's fate was unknown as she was seen desperately trying to reach Mimi after being seperated by Him. It is also unknown if Blossom was the traitor that Grim had previously described to Grim Jr. and Minimandy about Megaville's destruction being caused by a traitor. Blossom was also seen in a family photograph with her sisters, Mimi, Dexter and Courage. Another picture of Blossom with her daughter can be seen in "A picture says a thousand tears" in HIM's office. It is also mentioned by Hunson that there was a picture of Blossom being killed by her daughter. Meaning that she is presently dead. She was mentioned again in the side-story Birthday of Mimi's File in Further Orientation. Mimi was crying for her, like she always does, and Dexter tried to calm her down by saying that her mother is busy with her work. So she probably woud come by later. However we haven't seen if this happened. Personality Blossom is "the smart one" and self-proclaimed leader of the Powerpuff Girls. Her ingredient was "everything nice," and her signature color is pink. She was named for having spoken freely and honestly to the Professor shortly after her creation. Blossom is often seen as the most mature, level-headed and composed member of the group, though she can be fussy, forgetful, overbearing, vain and overly analytical at times. She tends to "mother" Bubbles and Buttercup, and often tries to play peacemaker between the two if they fight but ironically she is quick to argue with Buttercup who acts on impulse as opposed to her analytical nature. She is naturally caring to mainly her sisters, but also the Professor as well. Powers and Abilities Blossom, being of Powerpuff Girl, can use many different powers and abilities. This includes, but not limited to: - Flight, like all the Powerpuff Girls she is able to fly and leaves a pink trail behind in the air. - Laser Vision, also a standard Powerpuff power. Like her flight trail her laser eyes are pink. - Super Strength, Blossom like her sisters is very strong but she seems to be the weakest of the three, although Bubbles can only be stronger than her when she's mad. - - Energy Projection - - X-ray vision - - Sonic Scream, Blossom can use this move but does not surpass Bubbles who has mastered this skill. - - Enhanced Durability, like all the Powerpuff Girls they can durate much damage. - - Tornado Spin, Blossom can use this move but does not surpass Buttercup who has mastered this skill. - - Super Speed - - Like her sisters. However, Blossom has some abilities that are unique to her like her Ice Breath and Power Shot abilities. Blossom is very good in hand-to-hand combat and uses her intellect during battle to first think and then do. In Grim Tales WHAM it has been revealed that adult Blossom has a distant connection with her daughter (Mimi) to let her know where she is. Like the other Powerpuff Girls, Blossom can survive unaided in space. She also has photographic memory, which is another power that her sisters don't have. Appearance In the show Powerpuff Girls, Blossom has pink eyes with long straight redheaded hair and bangs. She wears a pink dress with a black belt, long white socks and Mary Jane shoes. The signature part of her outfit is a big red bow and heart shape hair-clip. In the Bleedman comics, she wears a pink Megaville uniform that involves a pink skirt with white panties underneath and top with red bow attached, which makes up her school uniform. Her regular outfit is the same as her cartoon counterpart, albeit drawn with more detail and accuracy because of her now completely human-like physiology. In Grim Tales WHAM in Mimi's memory adult Blossom's appearance changed over the past. Adult Blossom wears somewhat the same clothes she wore at the Megaville center for arts when she was young, she wears the same pink skirt and top with the same white shirt underneath and black tie, a long white lab coat that has been tattered at the bottom, pink flats and large round glasses. Adult Blossom doesn't wear her signature big red bow and heart shape hair-clip anymore. Trivia - Blossom has her own facebook page. - Blossom makes a reference to Sherlock Holmes when she's blocking and deflecting Bell's attacks as she's reminiscing one of her times with Dexter and preparing to fire her optic lasers at the central generator where GIR is about to plant the bomb in. - Blossom makes a reference to the Powerpuff Girls the Movie when she blocked the spikes with her hands to protect the talking dog but in the PPGD comic, she blocked the Disco Infernos because she couldn't dodge them. Category:characters Category:heroes Category:Doujinshi